A semi-solidified metal is formed by a liquid-state metal material being cooled in a vessel. The metal material coheres an inner surface of the vessel in a process of forming a semi-solidified state, therefore after the metal material becomes a semi-solidified state, the semi-solidified metal sometimes cannot be smoothly taken out of the vessel even if the vessel is turned upside down.
Therefore, Patent Literature 1 discloses the following method as the method of taking out a semi-solidified metal from a vessel. First, the vessel is configured by a hollow member which is opened at its upper and lower ends and by a bottom member which closes the lower opening of the hollow member. Liquid-state metal material is poured into the vessel to form the semi-solidified metal. When the semi-solidified metal is formed, the bottom member is detached from the vessel. Then, a long-length pushing member is inserted from one opening of the hollow member, and the pushing member is used to push the semi-solidified metal toward the other opening of the hollow member.